


Rough

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Alex, Dominatrix, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fingerfucking, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, submissive Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: Kara enters into a BDSM contract with Alex, but the contract soon becomes more than just sex to Kara.





	

Kara handed the contract over to the brunette woman sitting at the desk.  
"Very good. Slave Schott, escort the new girl to her new Dominatrix," the woman said.  
"Yes mistress," a man's voice came from behind her, "Follow me, new girl."

The young man had a sweater and a spiked collar which had a hook to fit a chain. He lead her back to a room with a closed door.

"Mistress," he said, knocking on the door, "I have your new sub."

"You may enter," a voice came from behind the door and Schott pushed it open, shoving Kara inside.

Kara sucked in a breath. When she'd arrived she wasn't expecting as gorgeous a woman as greeted her. The woman was of average build, though slimly muscular. She had shoulder-length brown hair.  
"So," the woman said, "You're my new sub?"

Kara nodded.

"My name is Alex, but you will call me Mistress Danvers, or just mistress," the woman said firmly, "Do I make myself clear?"

 Kara hesitated a moment, still dumbfounded how pretty the brunette was. Alex rose, walking to Kara and pushing her into the wall.  
"I said," Alex hissed through her teeth, "Do I make myself clear?"

Kara nodded.

"Good," Alex said before her tone turned soft, "I trust Miss Lane explained how we do things here? I presume you have a safe word?"  
"Yes," Kara said, "Red."  
"So just to be clear," Alex said, "If you want to stop you will say red?"  
Kara nodded.

"Good."

Without warning Alex leaned in, pressing her lips hard against Kara's. Using her entire body to pin Kara against the wall, Alex roughly unbuttoned Kara's shirt, practically ripping it away from the blonde. Kara gasped in surprise as air suddenly hit the top of her breasts. Even the black lace bra she was wearing didn't last long, Alex taking it in her hand and ripping it away from her. Her breasts fell free and Alex's mouth went to her neck. Alex closed her teeth around a spot on Kara's neck and tugged gently. Kara moaned softly as Alex's tongue flicked the spot where she had bitten her. Alex's head lifted up long enough for the brunette to speak hoarsely.

"Did I tell you you could moan?"

"No," Kara squeaked out, "I'm sorry mistress."

 "Good little slut," Alex said, slapping Kara full across the face.

Kara felt the wet spot forming in her panties and her knees went weak as Alex's fingers clenched tightly around one of her nipples. The brunette twisted sharply, a sensation which was painful and yet at the same time pleasant to Kara. She fought back another moan, knowing the other woman would just hit her again or something if she moaned. Alex's fingers dipped to find Kara's pants. She pulled them down, revealing Kara's panties, which matched her bra. She yanked the blonde's panties off, and shoved two fingers deep inside of her. That was the final straw for Kara, she couldn't help herself from screaming as she reached her orgasm.


End file.
